Insecticidal compositions which are chemical in nature are well known. The chemicals upon which such compositions are based are capable of either instantaneously killing insects or paralyzing them. Such chemical compositions are increasingly causing concern to environmentalists for the pollution which they are causing to air, earth and water in regions where they are applied.